The Great Pumpkin
by Fordina
Summary: A friend of mine [Xaira] and myself thought this up... Halloween ficcy! Who better to get the Great Pumpkins attention then Mimi? That's what I thought too, and so, I got this fic. R


:: Walks into room in Kaizer's outfit 'cept for a girl :: 

Fordina: Hello all! And happy Halloween! This is a fic that myself and my friend [Xaira] thought up. But I wrote it ^-^;; She just sorta gave me the idea. 

Ken: Am I in it? 

Mimi: No! I am you nitwit! 

Fordina: O.O Well… Mimi, be nice to Ken. 

Mimi: :: Grumbles :: 

Fordina: -_-** Anyway, I don't own Digimon! Never have… unfortunately I never will… :: Sigh :: But yeah… read on… and review… [Note: Oh yeah, this is set after 01]

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! 

The Great Pumpkin

By: Fordina 

"Mimi! What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be getting ready to go out for Halloween?" 

"I'm not going out for Halloween this year. I'm going to wait for the Great Pumpkin!" 

Tai looked at her skeptically, "The… Great Pumpkin?" 

Mimi nodded her head, "Yup! Didn't you ever watch Charlie Brown when you were little?!" 

Tai scratched his head, "Uh…" 

"Whatever, doesn't matter," Mimi started, "Do you want to know what the great pumpkin is or not?" She asked. 

"Sure…" Tai said slowly. 

"Okay!" Mimi perked up as she moved over to her small pumpkin patch, "Each year the Great Pumpkin comes out on Halloween and gives presents to the child with the best and most _sincere_ pumpkin patch. So I figured… What would be more sincere then a pumpkin patch with _me_ in it?!" 

Tai's hand found its way back to his head, "Um… Meem's? I don't think this Great Pumpkin is really re—" Mimi cut him off. 

"Tai you should get going if you're going out Trick or Treating! All the best candy will be gone before you get there!" Mimi told him. 

"Ahh… right, thanks Meem's… I'll… talk with you later…" Tai turned around and started to walk away. 

"Come visit me after 'kay?! I wanna see your costume!" Mimi cried out. 

"Okay!" Tai yelled back, shaking his head slightly at his well… ditzy friend. "I don't know what it is about that girl… maybe it's the hair… to much hair spray…" 

"I agree Tai, you use way to much of it!" 

Spinning around Tai saw Izzy standing behind him. "Oh hey Iz…" He greeted, then remember what he had just said, "Hey! I don't even use hair spray! I was talking about Mimi!" He yelled defensively. 

"Sure, sure. But why would you say that about Mimi? I don't even think she uses hair spray," Izzy told him. 

"Why?" Tai asked, "Because she's out in front of her house with a bunch of pumpkins waiting for the 'Great Pumpkin'! It's ridiculous!" Tai yelled out. 

"Oh come on Tai! It's not _that_ bad! If she wants to do it then let her, it'll be better since this way she'll get to see for herself that it doesn't exist," Izzy told him. "It's just like kids and Santa Clause, he doesn't exist but kids just have to learn that on their own." 

"Santa Clause doesn't… exist?" Tai squeaked. 

"Ahh…" Izzy stuttered. "Um… Well, of… of course he does! Hahaha…" He laughed nervously. 

Tai shook his head, "Whatever, that isn't the matter at hand right now, right now we have to get to my place, change and go get some candy!!" Tai yelled as he started running towards his apartment. 

"Tai! Hey Tai wait up!" Izzy yelled casing after him. 

~^~^~

Mimi continued to sit atop her favourite and biggest pumpkin. "I wonder how long it'll take…" She wondered, "'Cause I'm not allowed to stay out to late…" She paused, "I wonder why I'm taking to rhyme…" She scratched her head. "This is odd… maybe it's all these pumpkins…" She thought. She got up and started to walk around all the pumpkins, "These pumpkins could have been bigger… but oh well… beggars can't be choosers…" She scrunched up her nose," Ew! I'm no beggar!" 

~^~^~

"I swear you guys it's nuts! She's out there sitting on a giant pumpkin with pumpkins all around her waiting for some 'Great Pumpkin'!" Tai cried as he and the rest of the Chosen, minus Mimi, started walking through the neighborhood. 

"I didn't know Mimi was a Charlie Brown fan!" Joe cried, fiddling with his stethoscope, and totally missing the point. 

"Joe! That's not the point! The point is…!" Tai stopped. "Well… to tell you the truth I'm not entirely sure WHAT that point is right now…" Tai pulled on his shirt collar, loosening it slightly. Man, a pirate's life not for him. "But as soon as I figure it out… I'll let you all know!" 

"Tai, I think you should just let this go, it's Mimi, she's gonna do things her way no matter what you say," Sora pointed out. She moved her watering can from her left to right hand, and with her left grabbed Tai and started running. "C'mon you guys! Beat ya to the next house!" She cried as she started running, Tai just trying to keep balance. 

~^~^~

Mimi rested her head on the pumpkin, and tried not to close her eyes, "I won't fall asleep, I won't fall asleep…" She told herself over and over again. Her eyes kept on drooping, she could hardly keep them open, "Well… maybe for just a minute…" She told herself as she let her eyes close. 

~^~^~ 

Not to far away there was a rustling heard in the father part of the pumpkin patch. Whatever it was it moved gracefully over all the pumpkins, and moved quietly past the sleep girl, but on it's journey it left presents, just as the story pre-tells, for this Halloween, Mimi's patch it the most sincere. 

~^~^~ 

Mimi's eyes fluttered open slowly, she looked down at her digital watch and panicked. It was past midnight! She was supposed to have been home two hours ago! 

Getting up in a hurry Mimi didn't notice what was in and around her pumpkins, as she fled to her house. 

~^~^~

It's the next morning and Halloween is over. Mimi sighed peacefully as she rolled over in her bed, slowly waking up. Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light that shown through her window. 

She got up even slower and walked over to that window, she had a clear view of her pumpkin patch from there.

Gasping loudly Mimi grabbed her housecoat and started to run through her house, and soon out the door. 

Outside, in her pumpkin patch Mimi could see presents, all wrapped up in Halloween wrapping paper. There had to be one by every pumpkin! 

Not being able to believe her own eyes Mimi ran back inside and dialed a number on the telephone. 

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered. 

"Tai! You have to come over NOW!" Mimi yelled, clutching the phone. 

"Meem's? But… it's…" Tai rolled over and looked at his clock, "It's only noon!" He complained. 

"I don't care! Get over here now Tai Kamiya!" Mimi yelled as she hung up the phone. 

Sighing and slowly getting up and out of bed Tai went to get dressed so that he could help his frantic friend Mimi. 

~^~^~

It wasn't long before Tai got there, he and Mimi didn't live to far from each other. 

"Meem's? What is it?" Tai asked still slightly asleep. Mimi just pointed to get pumpkin patch, still littered with presents. "Whoa…" Okay, so now Tai might be willing to believe all this stuff about the 'Great Pumpkin'. This certainly helped. "Mimi… how… how did you do this?" Tai asked, not yet willing himself to believe. 

"I didn't! It was the Great Pumpkin! See Tai?! I told you he was real!" 

~^~^~ 

Off in the bushes not to far from the two children sat a plant. But not just any plant… this plant was the Great Pumpkin. 

"Happy Halloween Mimi," Palmon said quietly. 

Fin. 

~^~^~

Fordina: Well that's my fic. Sort yes… but it was pretty good don't you think? Well? WELL?! Hehe… :: Straightens out dress :: Yes… 

Ken: Don't you have something else to tell them? 

Fordina: Oh! Yes! I have a picture for this fic, it's on Media Miner! 

Oh what the heck, I'll just give ya the link! 

Here! 

http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=108843

And I think that's it! Well I hoped you liked it and review! 


End file.
